


Nostalgia

by guineamania



Series: Finding Finn [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Innocent Space Babies, Nostalgia, learning to live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Finn never had anything to reminisce about and they didn't even really see the point of the whole process</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Natsukashii

Of all the things Finn and Rey had learnt at the hands of the resistance, nostalgia was the strangest of them all. Poe would do it; Leia would do it; Luke was the master of nostalgia. The two strays had nothing to reminisce about and they could not work out the point. Leia would tease Poe about something the pilot did as a child, they would laugh but then it would be forgotten again.

“Nostalgia is remembering. It is one of the biggest parts of fighting a war,” Poe stated when Rey finally asked him what the deal was with nostalgia. “It’s one thing we have over the First Order. Nostalgia reminds us what we fight for. Every time Leia teases me about my father having to pull me kicking and screaming out of my mother’s X-Wing, I remember that I am continuing my parent’s fight, I am fighting to keep my home and father safe. It also gives us hope of a better time. Hope is what we need more than anything,” Poe explained and that did make sense.

 

One day Rey and Finn might look back at this moment when they were losing faith and it would remind them why they fight. Family


End file.
